


The Enemy Is My Friend

by weissisms (edgeworthtbh)



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, none of the events after 'the madness of the king' have happened, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeworthtbh/pseuds/weissisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But, I suppose you’re not as smart and useful as I had hoped.” </p><p>“Oh yeah?! I can do it! I can be better than Vav! Watch me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Thoughts That Plague Me

**Author's Note:**

> {Rating will change later on in the story when things get to that point}

X-Ray had gone alone. He knew he shouldn't have; it was stupid of him to think he can come without Vav, but he didn’t have a plan, not really, and Gavin hated not having a plan, especially when it came to something as risky as this. He knew meeting with the Mad King was a whole new level of stupidity, but he needed answers. He needed to know about Mogar, and that was another reason why he came alone. Gavin would have brought Ash with them, or Ash would have followed them again, and it would’ve just made things worse. God, he really despised Ash. No, what? He wasn’t jealous. Shut up.

But really, Ash was ruining everything and distracting Gavin from their mission.

It didn’t take long for the Mad King to break into his mind. It happened in just about a split second. Out of stubbornness and plain stupidity, he broke and the words came tumbling out, all his emotions laying bare for the Mad King. Worst part was, he didn’t even realize how much he told him. Up until he began picking him apart, jabbing at his weak spots and purring that Gavin didn’t need him anymore, that Gavin was going to leave him, that he was never going to grow up…

Ray tried to ignore the Mad King’s words. He tried to push them away, tell himself that he was lying, that Gavin will never leave him, but when Gavin showed up at his apartment, with files on Mogar, courtesy of the Mad King, Ray knew the Mad King was right. Here Gavin was, now ditching him for Ash. When Gavin walked out the door, Ray resisted the urge to throw something. He resisted the urge to cry, to shout, to chase after Gavin and insist he stay with him, or let him join them. He wanted to learn about Mogar too, despite his annoyance with the vigilante.

It didn’t take more than 10 minutes before Ray broke down. He curled up in bed and buried himself under his covers, sobbing his heart out, thankful that no one was home to hear him.

After about an hour, his sobs subsided and he laid there, hiccuping softly. He sniffled and huffed in annoyance with himself. God, he was pathetic. It was no wonder Gavin didn't want him anymore.

Ray sat up and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes before he got up. He pulled his glasses back on, then he moved to leave the room, heading for the bathroom and washing his face. When he finished, he walked out just as the news anchor on the TV announced that the Mad King had broken out. A crime! Perfect! He can go and capture the Mad King! He didn't need Vav. He can do it all on his own.

As he searched the streets for the Mad King, he wasn't expecting Gavin and Ash to be out and about. Probably searching for the Mad King too.

No! This was his moment! He was going to capture the Mad King! He was going to prove he was worth it.

"X-Ray?!" Gavin asked in surprise when he saw the brunet, but Ray ignored him and continued on. He heard Gavin muttering to Ash and he huffed when he caught his name before he took off running, not wanting to hear what Gavin was saying about him. He turned a corner, glancing behind him before he collided with someone, bouncing off the other person's body and falling to the concrete.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" X-Ray yelled, then froze when brown eyes met wicked blue. A split second passed before he reacted. "You!" He growled before launching himself at the Mad King and tackling him down. A rush of pride raced through him at both the look of surprise the older man had on his face and the fact that Ray had him pinned beneath him.

"Hello X-Ray." The Mad King purred when he recovered from the surprise.

"You're not getting away with this, Mad King. I'm gonna lock you back up, just you watch." Ray growled, not realizing he was straddling the Mad King now as he held him down.

"Oh? S'that so, X-Ray?" He cooed, then he glanced around before letting his gaze rest on the hero on top of him. "Where's your partner?" He purred, eyebrow raised mockingly.

The younger male tried not to fidget at his question, simply huffing. "None of your business." He answered wittily, but by the smirk on the Mad King's lips, Ray knew the Mad King knew he was bluffing.

“My my, X-Ray. Looks like someone’s words came true.” He hummed.

Ray averted his gaze, hoping he didn’t see the hurt in his eyes. “Yeah? So what? I’m still gonna kick your ass into next week.” He told him.

“Just by yourself? X-Ray, you’re not capable enough to handle me. If you weren’t good enough with Vav, what makes you think you’re good enough on your own?”

The hero glared at him, trying not to let his words affect him, but they stung, bad. He was at a loss of words. No witty one-liners, no sarcastic comeback, nothing. Ray growled, then he got off of him. Fuck this. Fuck it. He wasn’t going to do anything. He couldn’t, not on his own, but it’s not like it mattered. Gavin didn’t want him anyway. He was all he had, and he wanted nothing to do with him. His heart broke as he admitted that to himself and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die. No, that was too lazy, even for him. Maybe he should just surrender to the Mad King, let him take him as his prisoner like he tried to do with Hilda.

 **Hilda.** Oh shit, he forgot about her! Without looking back at the Mad King, Ray took off, heading for Monarch Labs where he prayed Hilda was. Hilda would understand, right? Hilda would help him, right?

Ray made his way up to Hilda’s lab, his heart pounding in his chest as he prayed that Hilda would listen to him. Entering the lab, Ray was immediately greeted by Orf.

“Greetings, X-Ray.” The floating bot scanned the hero. “What has you upset, X-Ray?” Orf asked.

“It’s nothin’, Orf. I just needa talk to Hilda.” He said with a tight smile before looking around the lab, finding the purple-haired genius at one of the lab tables. Taking a deep breath, Ray walked over, approaching the scientist.

“Hilda… I needa talk to you.” The brunet stated, toying with the bottom of his cape.

“Sorry X-Ray, kinda busy at the moment, can you return later?” The girl stated as she worked on something.

Ray scratched the back of his head. “Oh, I uh… Sure. I mean, this is kinda important, but I’ll come back.” He said, then deflated when he earned a simple nod from Hilda before heading for the doors. God, what was the point? It’s not like Hilda truly cared. She just helped them with their gadgets, that was it. It’s not like they were actually friends. At least, to Ray, it didn’t seem that they were.

Ray waved to Orf, then left the building. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly, a habit he hadn’t done since he met Gavin. He regretted meeting with the Mad King today. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have these thoughts buzzing in his head. Sure, he’s had these thoughts, but they were always in the back of his head.

Without realizing it, tears began to roll down his cheeks as he walked down the sidewalk, his negativity clouding up his brain as he crossed the street. He saw a car speeding down the lane and instead of running across the street to safety, he simply stopped and stood still. It’s not like it mattered. He wouldn’t be missed. What was the point in trying so hard? Every person he’s ever loved has left him. So why bother fighting so hard to exist when you were easily replaceable?

Ray watched the car come closer and he made no moves to get out of the way, even when the driver blared his horn at him. He simply closed his eyes, waiting for the end, then a sudden force knocked into his side and sent him sprawling onto the crosswalk. He groaned, tears forming in his eyes, but not from the pain in his shoulder. “Fucking goddammit! Why’d you do that?!” He shrieked, opening his eyes to see the Mad King staring down at him. “What the fuck man!?” He yelled at him, ignoring the tears that threatened to spill.

“Are you crazy?” He asked him, shock in his eyes. God, he didn’t want it to get to this point. He didn’t even think it would get to this point. He just wanted to split him and Vav apart, not see X-Ray go down this path.

“Why do you care?” He spat as he moved to stand. “I’m not needed, I’m not wanted, so why do you care, huh? You should’ve just let me get hit!” He was angry. God, why did he have to save him?

“X-Ray, I may despise you and Vav, but even I don’t want to see you meet your end like that.” He said and for a split second, he seemed genuine, but Ray shook that away quickly. No, the last time he seemed genuine was behind the glass wall, when he urged him to open up, and look where that got him.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself? You got what you wanted. Vav and I aren’t friends anymore, so you can leave me alone.” He said as he brushed off his costume. His voice had cracked and a tear had rolled down his cheek as he stated the obvious. Him and Gavin weren’t friends anymore.

“X-Ray…” The Mad King began, then he sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Come with me, we’ll discuss this in private.”

The hero froze at his touch, then he wrenched away. “You’re crazy if you think I’m going anywhere with you.” He huffed, earning a sigh from the man.

“I won’t try anything, I won’t do anything to you. I just want to talk to you.” He said, keeping his gaze on his, nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

Ray swallowed hard, debating with himself. Be alone and consider death again, or go with the Mad King, the only person that seemed to want him, despite being a pawn in his game. After a moment of silence, he finally nodded. “Fine, but if you do anything, I won’t hesitate to kick your ass.” He said.


	2. Extreme Makeover: X-Ray Edition

Ray would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed by the gigantic castle-like manor the Mad King brought him to. However, he honestly expected lightning and thunder and a moat with crocodiles ready to take a chomp out of him as they approached the doors, but thankfully, neither of those happened. 

The Mad King pushed the large double doors open and led the younger male in, the doors slamming behind them. The hero flinched.

“Whoa.” He breathed as he studied his surroundings, then the clap on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts. He pulled away from under the Mad King's hand, eyeing him.

“Alright, so I’m here, we’re alone, what do you wanna talk to me about?” Ray asked as he crossed his arms. Despite earlier’s events, he was still wary about the Mad King and he had every right to be. The Mad King was manipulative, and Ray has already been through enough with him. He couldn't trust him.

“Come.” The Mad King said before turning on his heel and walking off, heading towards his throne room.

Ray hesitated for a moment, then followed the older man. He looked around as they walked, then let out a yelp and stumbled back when someone landed in front of him. “What the fuck?!” Ray yelled as he fell flat on his ass, looking up to see Mogar standing over him, holding his sword and growling.

“Whoa wait, you’re working with this guy?!” Ray demanded, looking to the Mad King when he approached.

“What is he doing here?” Mogar hissed, glaring down at Ray, raising his sword. “You said we would destroy the colored ones, not bring them home.” He accused, turning his attention to the Mad King.

“Yes, Mogar, I can see why you're upset, but I have many reasons for the things I do. For now, just stand down.” He ordered.

Mogar growled quietly again before lowering his sword. A smirk appeared on Ray's face when he noticed Mogar pout, looking much like a kicked puppy.

The Mad King moved to help Ray up, the hero dusting off his clothes, eyeing the redhead. “But seriously… why the hell are you working with this thunder-stealing jerk?!” Ray asked, earning a growl from the pouting bear-man.

Ray smirked, then he decided to push it a little more. “What, is he your guard- _ **bear**_ now?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, another growl leaving the vigilante.

“That is not what’s important right now. If there aren't anymore interruptions, I'd like to speak to you in private." The Mad King said, then without another word, he turned away and continued on to his throne room. When they got there, the Mad King gestured for Ray to sit down before taking a seat in his throne.

Ray remained standing, watching the older man closely. "Alright, just tell me what you want so I can get out of here and go home. I'm here, we're alone, what do you want from me?" He asked. He was kind of getting irritated with all this dancing around the Mad King was doing.

"Listen X-Ray, I know you don’t trust me, you have every right not to. Especially after our earlier conversations. But this time, I have a few things I want to tell you. Things that I kept hidden from you because I wanted to be sure that you were ready to know them.”

The brunet lifted a brow as he listened to the Mad King speak, then folded his arms over his chest. "What the hell does that mean?" He asked, confused. Was the Mad King implying something?

“I was right about Vav today, wasn’t I? I predicted that Vav was going to leave you, and he did. He’d rather much be with that reporter girl, a girl he doesn't even know, than his own best friend.” The blond saw the flash of hurt cross Ray's face, but he kept going.

“Vav doesn’t need you, X-Ray, not one bit. You’re too impulsive for his liking. But you know what, X-Ray?” He asked, waiting for the hero to look up at him. “There’s nothing wrong with being impulsive.” He said, earning a surprised look from the younger man.

“You see, X-Ray, I told you those things because we knew it was true. I meant it when I said Vav was going to cut you loose, but what I didn’t tell you was that, with a little work, a little adjustments, you’d be the greatest thing anyone has ever witnessed. You have potential, but you haven’t unleashed it yet. You don’t know the things you can do. You go on and on about how you want to save the world, that that’s your only goal life, and was the reason you and your ‘best friend’ made a pact to become superheros, but here’s the thing, X-Ray. I see right through those wishes of yours. I know what you truly want. You want respect, world recognition. You want to be up in the hall of fame for being the very best. You had hoped that by becoming a hero, you’d gain that respect, you had hoped that people would look up to you, praise you, throw a parade in your honor, give you the key to the city, give you awards. You had hoped that people would hear your name and, just like with Mogar, would fawn over you.”

Ray felt his heart flutter in his chest as he listened to the Mad King, swallowing thickly as he weighed his words. He was right. Ray did want to be respected. He was tired of the world treating him and Gavin like jokes. He was tired of no one taking them seriously. He wanted to be a hero, he wanted to be looked up to, he wanted fans, fame, fortune, all the things that came with being a hero. Yes, fighting for justice sounded good too, but where did that get anyone? Just fighting for justice, you wouldn’t be better than a cop or a soldier. A hero, though, a hero saves the day, a hero catches the villain and throws them in jail. A hero makes the world a better place, and deserves to get things for it. Keys to the city, screaming fans, people calling for them to help, and the most important of all, respect. The Mad King was right about that. Respect was important to Ray, it always has been, but they never got it, because no one took them seriously.

Slowly uncrossing his arms, he steadily met the Mad King’s gaze, brown eyes filled with the desire and hunger to have all the things he wanted. “If… If you believe that, and if I believe you’re not bullshitting me, then… how do I get people to respect me?”

“I can help you with that, X-Ray. If you just join me, I’ll give you the world. I’ll give you the power, the strength, the ability to gain all that respect, fame and fortune you so very desire.”

Ray felt his breath hitch in his throat, the words holding a heavy weight to them, but he couldn’t believe them. Not yet. “How do I know you’re not lying?” He asked, biting his bottom lip.

“If I were lying, I wouldn’t have brought you to my home.” The Mad King pointed out, Ray shrugging.

“How do I know you didn’t bring me here to kill me?” He asked, crossing his arms back over his chest.

“X-Ray, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now.” The older male said, then he tsked softly. “I’m offering you an opportunity to become something greater than Vav could ever be.” He said, moving to stand. “But, I suppose you’re not as smart and useful as I had hoped.”

“Oh yeah?! I can do it! I can be better than Vav! Watch me!” Ray couldn’t help but yell, his stubbornness getting to him again.

The Mad King smirked. “Wonderful. But first, we must give you a new… outfit. This one will just leave a nasty taste, and you don’t want that.” He said, then he rose from his throne and began walking, beckoning for Ray to follow him.

Biting his lip, the hero moved to trail after the Mad King, brown eyes looking around as the older male led him down a series of hallways, coming up to a door. He turned the knob and pushed it open, revealing an entire room full of clothes. Humming, the King strode into the room, then began looking through clothes, plucking hangers off the racks…

* * *

 “I…” Ray muttered as he stared at himself in the mirror. He still looked the same as before, except his suit was now a crimson red instead of a green, and in place of the lightning bolt X was a rose. He tilted his head, then looked to the Mad King. "So... what exactly is this?" He asked. 

"You are looking at my new right-hand man, the Rose Knight. If you are serious about joining me, then you will serve as a knight. I am a king after all, and every king needs his protector. This is your job for now. Mogar will train you in combat so you will be well prepared in case someone ever dares try to attack me." He explained, said man appearing in the doorway, looking displeased as ever.

“Train me? Or **maim** me?” Ray sassed, earning a growl from Mogar, who clearly agreed.

“Be nice, or I’ll kill the both of you, now go.” The Mad King dismissed them, Ray grumbling under his breath as he followed the vigilante out of the room.


End file.
